Bradley Konkiel and the Frozen Flame: Chapter 1: I sneak out
by Profailgaiming224
Summary: This is a story based off the events of Rick Riordans five book series, Percy Jackson and the Olympians. I OWN NOTHING. All right reserved to Rick Riordan and Disney Hyperion.


Hi. My name is Bradley Konkiel. This is a journal that I wrote documenting all of my journeys. Now, before I begin, I'm going to warn you. I didn't ask for this, nor did I want this life. I am something you'd call, a Half-Blood. Half human and half what you wonder? Well, half god. Yes, you heard right. God. Now, you might believe this story is 100% fiction, great. I envy you for being able to live a normal life without a care in the world. Now, if your reading into this book and you start to feel tingly, like something is stirring inside you, close the book immediately and never read it again. And go on with your life with whatever lie you mom or dad told you.

This is exactly how I learned I was a Half-Blood myself. I was into reading and I loved fiction books, especially Greek Mythology books. Even tho I am dyslexic and have ADHD, I still love reading but it's frustrating to read. It takes me a few months to finish one book if I'm lucky. My mom knew I loved reading and for my twelfth birthday, she bought me a package of books. A small box with a five book series in it about a kid named Percy Jackson. It had almost the same beginning this journal had. I did feel something stirring inside me as one of the girls in the book, Annabeth, described about how he jumped school to school and about his ADHD and dyslexia. And also when they taught him what a Half-Blood is and what they do and stand for.

I read the address, _Half-Blood Hill, Farm Road 3.141 Long Island, New York 11954. _I looked at my window and down the street. I wasn't too far from there. It was about 40 minute drive from my house. They described Camp Half-Blood as a Greek demigod training facility located on the Long Island Sound. The camp has magical borders, which are enforced by the Golden Fleece, found by the satyr Grover Underwood, the Cyclops Tyson, and demigods Percy Jackson, Clarisse La Rue, and Annabeth Chase. Stolen from Polyphemus' island, as described in the second book, _The Sea of Monsters. _The half-bloods live in cabins (one for each Olympian; later, many more cabins were added later for minor gods and goddesses on after Percy's request in _The Last Olympian_), and eat at the dining pavilion. There is also an archery field, a sword fighting arena, a climbing wall with lava for training, an amphitheater, stables, an armory, and the Big House.

Could there really be something like that? Could the Gods really exist? Am I really just blinded by the mist? I have to go check it out. There's no way they can actually be alive, right? This story is just purely fictional right? Boy, was I _wrong. _I waited for night fall and made sure my mother was fast asleep before... Okay, I know you might say this is extremely dangerous and stupid of me, but my curiosity was killing me. It's been a week since I finished the last book and I had to find out. I grabbed my moms car keys from the little basket on the stand near the door. And I slowly opened my door and closed it behind me. I waited there with my back against the door, my heart pounding. I waited to see if I woke my mom or not... and okay, the very small part of my brain that was rational kicked in. It made me think, _Am I really doing this? What if it's not there? This is a stupid idea! It's not worth all the trouble I am going to get into! _I still had no idea what _kind _of trouble I was really about to get myself into.

I ran for my moms Buick Enclave and turned off the alarm and clamored inside the vehicle. I was tall enough to see and touch the pedals, I put the key in the ignition and I've never drove before, but I've played GTA before, how different could it be? _It's now or never. _I told myself and turned the key they car roared to life. I slowly backed out the driveway and drove down the street. _This isn't so bad, after all! _I grinned and laughed, _This is too easy!_


End file.
